


this is the nine years of fernando torres

by apitnobaka (bakanoapit)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Character Study, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakanoapit/pseuds/apitnobaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liverpool, 2007. Semua dimulai dengan jabat tangan—tentu saja. Di musim panas bulan Juli, di lapangan Meldoow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is the nine years of fernando torres

**(i)**

Chelsea kontra Liverpool, 2011.

 

Daniel cuma meludah saat bersenggolan dengannya di lorong keluar. “Penghianat,” dia bilang. “ _Pengecut_.” Seolah sikutannya di menit ke-enam puluh pertandingan tadi belum membuat Fernando retak.

 

(Seolah banner besar betulis ‘ _He Who Betrays Always Walk Alone_ ’ di lautan merah belum membuatnya ingin menyudut.)

 

 

**(ii)**

Liverpool, 2007.

 

Semua dimulai dengan jabat tangan—tentu saja. Di musim panas bulan Juli, di lapangan Meldoow.

Fernando kenal dengan Xabi. Dengan Pepe. Dengan Álvaro—rekan-rekan setimnya di timnas Spanyol. Fernando dikenalkan kemudian dengan Steven Gerrard. Dengan Jamie Carragher. Dengan empat puluh tiga nama lain yang satu musim kedepan akan bermain bersamanya. Dengan wanita gempal di ruang kesehatan yang mencubit pipinya. Dengan jajaran staf di ruang klub.

Semua masih terasa seperti mimpi buatnya, saat kemudian hari berganti malam dan dia duduk di pinggir lapangan. Dari kejauhan, seseorang berlari kecil menghampiri. _El_ _D_ _anés_ , otaknya menyuplai. Bek belakang. Pemuda dengan cengiran lebar dan lengan penuh tato. Daniel Agger, dia ingat namanya. Nomor punggung 5.

Fernando berdiri, ragu-ragu melempar senyum, “¿Hola?” sapanya, sebelum sadar bahwa dia tidak lagi di Atlético—dia tidak lagi bermain di Spanyol! Ha!—dan mengetes lidahnya dengan bahasa baru. “Um, hai?”

Ujung bibir Daniel terangkat, matanya berbinar, dua tangannya meraih tangan Fernando. Fernando cuma berkedip saat pemuda itu berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris cepat. Baru setelah dia berhenti dan memandang Fernando selama beberapa saat seolah meminta balasan—dan tidak mendapatkannya, Daniel tertawa.

“Right. Maaf. Aku lupa. Kau bisa bahasa Inggris, no?”

Fernando menggeleng kecil, ikut tertawa. “Sí. Sedikit. Jangan terlalu cepat.”

“Selamat datang di Liverpool!” kata Daniel. Tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Fernando. “Kau. Aku. Kita bisa jadi tim hebat.”

Dan dua puluh tiga tahun Fernando Torres—anak bawang di Liga Inggris, petama kali merumput di tempat yang jauh dari kampung halaman—dengan naif mempercayainya.

 

(Dia bertahan empat musim di Liverpool. Dengan 65 gol dalam 102 pertandingan. Dan tanpa satu pun gelar.)

 

 

**(iii)**

Madrid, 2015.

 

“Aku kembali ke Atlético,” adalah yang pertama dia ucap saat terhubung dengan Steven.

“Aku tahu,” adalah balasan dari seberang.

Fernando membenamkan wajah di tangan, duduk dengan lengan terlipat di ruang makannya di rumah Madrid. “Kau tahu, Steven, selalu ada perasaan seolah ada bagian dari dirimu yang hilang saat kau berpindah dari satu klub ke klub lain.” Dia ingat Atlético. Dia ingat Liverpool. Dia ingat Chelsea. Dia ingat Milan. Kadang dia berpikir di bagian mana dari hidupnya dia mengambil langkah yang salah— _Chelsea_ , selalu, batinnya menjawab getir. Chelsea, Torres.

“Aku cuma punya Liverpool, Fernando. Kau tahu itu.”

Right. “You’ll never walk alone, huh?” katanya. Kemudian menambahi, “Kecuali kalau kau mengenakan jersey biru setelah berdiri dengan jersey merah.”

Diam sejenak. “Siapa yang mengatakannya?”

Siapa lagi. “Daniel.”

“Ah.”

“Dia kembali ke klub lamanya di Denmark, kudengar?” Brøndby. Kalau ada klub lain yang bisa berbagi cinta Daniel Agger dengan Liverpool, Brøndby lah.

“Dia jauh lebih bahagia di sana dibanding bermain untuk klub lain," jawab Steven. "Daniel dapat tawaran ke Barcelona, kau tahu. Dia tolak.”

Perkataan Steven terasa sangat familiar dan Fernando tidak bisa menahan senyum kecil melengkung di bibirnya. “Tentu saja,” katanya. “Dia bakal lebih memilih tidak bermain ketimbang harus berada di klub lain selain Liverpool.”

Daniel, di mata Fernando, adalah enigma. Pria Denmark itu sama sekali tidak punya darah Inggris. Dia mulai bermain hanya semusim sebelum Fernando bergabung. Tapi loyalitasnya pada klub—Fernando tidak tahu bagaimana dia melakukannya. Di tengah pusaran uang kontrak bernilai besar, Daniel tetap bertahan bersama The Reds.

“Dan kau?” tanya Steven, membuyarkan pikirannya. “Kau kembali ke klub lamamu. Kau bahagia sekarang?”

Dan Fernando ingat lagu nyinyiran di Anfield. Ingat cemoohan di Stamford Bridge. Dia ingat rentetan bahasa Italia di Milan yang terlalu cepat— _Sí, Signore. No, Signore_.

Dia ada di rumah sekarang. El Niño—bocah Madrid itu—sudah kembali.

“Ya,” jawabnya, berdehem saat merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. “Kurasa aku paham sekarang, Steven. Tentang loyalitas klub yang dielukan Daniel sejak dulu.”

 

(Atlético kalah di final Liga Champion dan Fernando tidak bisa menahan air matanya turun.)

 

 

 

**(iv)**

Milan, 2014.

 

 _Cuma itukah yang kau cari disini? Kemenangan? Gelar juara?_ Daniel pernah berkata padanya. Separo berteriak di ruang ganti, beberapa saat setelah berita transfer Fernando bukan lagi bisik-bisik. _Loyalitas tidak ada artinya buatmu, huh? Kupikir kita tim, Fernando. Kau berdiri bersama timmu saat menang, kau berdiri bersama timmu saat kalah._

Dia pikir Chelsea jawabannya. Dia pikir Chelsea bisa membuatnya lebih bersinar. Satu Piala FA, satu titel Liga Champion, dan satu kemenangan Liga Eropa kemudian, Fernando berhenti. Milan mengajukan tawaran dan Fernando tidak berpikir dua kali untuk mengiyakan. Dia lelah. Fernando mengepak kopernya dan hengkang dari Inggris.

 

(Empat bulan kemudian, Fernando mendesak untuk dilepas ke Atlético. Dia ingin pulang.)

 

 

**(v)**

Juni, 2016.

 

Fernando pertama kali tahu kabar itu dari Steven. Setelah itu dari Xabi. Dan dari timeline twitternya yang kemudian dipenuhi dengan tagar #YNWA.

Daniel Agger, 31, memutuskan untuk gantung sepatu.

 

 

(“Kau tahu kenapa aku sangat marah saat itu?” tanya Daniel saat Fernando meneleponnya.

“Karena dari semua tim yang ada di Liga Inggris, aku memilih rival bebuyutan Liverpool?”

Daniel berdecak. Fernando bisa membayangkan ujung bibirnya terangkat.

— _Seperti saat angin musim panas pertama kali menerpanya di Melwood. Seperti saat dadanya berdesir dengan lesakan gol pertamanya untuk Liverpool_ —

“Bukan, Nando,” katanya. “Well, bukan cuma karena itu,” dia menambahi. “Aku marah karena aku percaya kita bisa jadi tim hebat waktu itu. Xabi pergi, dan kita dapat satu musim yang buruk. Kemudian kau pergi, dan, ah. Itu seperti tamparan.”

“Kau tidak pernah meninju Xabi dan menyebutnya penghianat.”

Daniel melepas napas panjang. Ada jeda lama sebelum dia berkata, “Kepergianmu lebih personal, kau tahu itu.”

— _Seperti ciuman singkat di ruang ganti. Seperti pelukan yang lebih lama di lapangan. Seperti pelampiasan adrenalin setelah pertandingan di balik pintu shower_ —

Fernando menunduk, memejamkan mata. “Apa kau pernah,” dia menelan ludah, “Apa kau pernah berpikir tentang apa yang bisa kita lakukan kalau aku tidak pergi dari Liverpool waktu itu?”

Daniel tertawa. “Kalau, huh,” katanya. “Kau benci atmosfer Liverpool di musim itu. Kekalahan beruntun. Masalah internal. Aku mungkin tidak mengerti, tapi Steven tahu. Dia yang mendorongmu keluar bukan? Dia pikir kau bisa lebih berkembang di klub lain. Itu sudah hampir sepuluh tahun yang lalu lagipula. Masih juga kau ungkit?”

Dan saat Fernando tidak menjawab, Daniel melanjutkan. “Aku marah padamu, ya. Tapi aku tidak membencimu, Nando,” katanya, menghela napas. “Kau tahu aku tidak bisa.”

“Sampai sekarang pun?”

Daniel diam. “Kita bukan lagi bocah dua puluh-an tahun, Fernando.”

Fernando tidak punya balasan untuk itu.)

**Author's Note:**

> ini semua gegara saya liat berita retirementnya daniel agger (ynwa, sir!) terus kepo twitternya dan nemu ada rt-an twit torres pas di atletico akhir musim kemaren dan tada— 
> 
> hati shipper saya balik ke jaman agger-torres.


End file.
